Till the end
by DiamondM33K
Summary: In the year 845, humanity was almost wiped out by the titans due to the hole that was kicked by the Colossal titan in Wall Maria. Right now, prayers won't help the new era of soldiers have to risk their lives to save humanity from being erase. [title sucks XD]


Emil sat under the tree looking up at the clear blue sky, Kristen and Jolyn went and pick flowers not too far from the position he's in. Emil yawned, it was just another day. Emil is 11, he is responsible for the two girls. Their parents told him to take care of them while they are out to the outside walls. Kristen and Jolyn carried the basket full of flowers, sat under the tree next to Emil and make flower crowns. It was another ordinary day, no titans ever entered the walls. You could count them as lucky people, they live in Shinganshima District. Emil looked at the both of them, Then looked back at the sky. The sun was about to set, Emil stood up.  
"We should go, it's going to be dark soon." Emil said, Kristen and Jolyn stood up and put the flower crown into the basket. Walking home, for a 100 years the wall has never been broken down.  
On their way home, they bought some bread for dinner. Since they don't have that much money they have to buy bread. Kristen and Jolyn placed the baskets on their rooms, Emil poured water into their cups and gave them bread.  
"Thank you Emil!" both girls thanked Emil smiled, and they heard footsteps. Not just any footsteps but loud footsteps. Emil cautioned, "I'll check outside, or you can follow me." Kristen and Jolyn got out from their chairs and followed Emil. The trio ran outside to the main town. Looking at everyone looking up and the wall. 5 fingers stick out holding the wall. It was impossible, no titans can be over 50 m, the people started mumbling curious to know a head stick out. With steam blowing out from its head, Emil's eyes widened with fear it was a titan but it isn't the ordinary titan but a 50-60 m class titan.  
"We better run." Emil grabbed both girls arm and started to run away from the main town running towards the inner wall where they can escape without the titans noticing the escape of humans. The colossal titan kicked the wall as debris landed killing people. Then the colossal titan disappeared, titans walked into the wall. It was the most terrifying experience. Luckily, Emil, Kristen and Jolyn made their escape without getting hurt.  
"Emil nii chan, what is happening?" Jolyn asked, 'The titans are real and came to wipe out the existence of humans...' it was the thought that feared him the most. They escaped at the nick of time catching the last boat. Everyone prayed hard for the titans to leave, prayers won't work. Some were terrified after seeing what entered Wall Maria. Jolyn looked at the brunette boy he must've been terrified still.  
"Emil, did...the titans-"  
"Yes..." Emil cut off Kristen's sentence before she could even speak._ On that day mankind received a grim reminder. We __**lived**__ in __**fear**__ of__** titans**_.  
2 years later, the trio grew up they joined the military so as to join the Scouting Legion. It's been 2 years since the trio received letters from their parents like they should, Emil guessed that they might have know the news when the titans attacked Shinganshima District.  
"Heard the three of you were from Shinganshima district," Emil looked, he continued munching on his bread ignoring the questions.  
"Uh...yeah we are." Kristen replied, the same questions all over again. Curious to know about the colossal titan. Emil stood up adjusting his bandage wrapped around his hand covering his mouth with a scarf.  
"Emil...nii chan?"  
"I'm finish eating..."  
"W-wait!" Jolyn stood up and followed Emil, Kristen sighed and looked at the two. "Don't worry, Jolyn and Emil are closer but if you're gonna ask the same question like what you ask them over there." Kristen stood up and left, Emil didn't want to remember the incident therefore he remained silent as always.  
"Hey..." Kristen turned behind and looked at the person, Kristen's heart skipped a beat, she replied, "Yes?" Kristen looked away hiding her blushed.  
"My name is Jean, you're Kristen right?"  
"Yeah, nice to meet you...Jean." Kristen turned around and leave. Not even once, Emil wants to remember of course Jolyn told Emil to forget about the incident but the memory still remains clear in his head. Jolyn crossed her arms looking at Emil, Kristen sighed.  
"You know something Emil," Kristen said trying to break the replied in a cold way," What?"  
"I know the memories are still popping into your head but can't you just stay calm? I know the memories are horrifying but... Emil please just forget about it while we're here in the Military." Kristen wanted to spend time with Emil instead of him worrying and remaining distanst from the both of them.  
Of course times past, adventures await for them killing of titans is going to be a horrifying experience for them.  
**A/N:Hey guys sorry for the time lapse of timing in here i just want it straight to the point but bear with me 'kay? But adventures await! for the trio so byee! :D**


End file.
